Storm School
Storm School is the school where The Detective Clan go to study and learn how to use and control their magic powers Description Storm School is a high school that teaches Black Magic and its defence and Fantastic creatures. But this high school has lot of enphasis on Techno-Magic, which is the technology of The Detective Clan 's Magic world. It must look fearful, so no stranger nor evil creature dares to enter. It's an old castle which al arround there is bad weather and storms (that's why the high school receives the name of "Storm School"). The to C-shaped moons in the top of the castle's walls are the logo of the school, as it's always night in the high school's mountain*. *Note: Zoisite didn't enjoy her first days at Storm School because of that fact. it was always rainy and stormy so she didn't like it because she comes from a place where it was most of the time sunny. History Storm School was founded by Jonathan Silverwales , in 535 b.C., who happens to be one of Jaspe 's ancestors. First, the school received the name of Thunder High, because of the thunders that sounded in the mountain. It was a logic name for a school surrounded by a constant thunder storm. With the pass of the years, the storm started to change: it changed first into a snow storm, so a Silverwales' decendant, Howard, modified the name and it was now Snow Institute. But with the pass of the years, the storm still changed and in the end, the last headmaster of the high school decided that it was no use saying each time the name of the storm, so he called the school Storm School. List of students Supporting The Detective Clan *Jaspe Silverwales *Phoebe Stevenson *Zoisite Gallego *Rodocrosite Larwors *Jedite Gallego *Martha Yellowhan *Charlie Rogers *Hugo Cheffers *Jack Riders Against The Detective Clan *Miranda Bostock *Sylvia Larbock *Nephlite Gallego *Alfred Thomson *Thomas Thiador *Jessica Pryder *Mackenzie Philliana Levels in Storm School Level 1 This is the level where the worst students are. Rodocrosite is one of them, she is the worst student, because she never pay attention to her mates and ignores everything she is told to do, and that's why she is the less trustworthy girl in The Detective Clan , and the less good fountain of information, because she judges every one by his or her family (in case of Zoisite ). Level 2 Many of the new students start in this cathegory, and start improving by their second year in school. None of the ones that The Detective Clan know, are there. Level 3 Phoebe was such a good student, and she started in this level, because she was the most clever girl of her whole classmates. Many of them have passed to this level following Phoebe 's example, who's know in level 8, of the school. Level 4 Students who aren't neither good nor bad ar found here. These are neutrals, and try to improve to pass to level 5. Level 10 The best level where Jaspe is now. Jaspe is a model student for every one and she is also the most popular girl in school. Mackenzie 's the most jealous of Jaspe in the whole school.